A Letter To My Friends Overseas
''A Letter To My Friends Overseas'' ''To Mr. Sven Daggersteel, Mr. Johnathan Goldtimbers, and Mr. Caddius Bane, If you read this message, it means that it has made it amongst the wearry smugglers that I gave it to as last resort. No matter though. It is I, your old friend Ryan Liemieux Blademonk. I have written this letter on the ocassion of important news that I think you would find Interesting. As you may remember, I have been working for the past few months at the docks of Greenwich. I have recently taken notice to a increase in EITC presence on the docks. They have been doing business, and quietly watching over the port. 'Tis almost as if they are guarding the trade port for some unknown reason. I finally stopped a captain by the name of Hamilton on the docks. I presented my old badge, and he recognized me immediately. He brought his men inside and we discussed their growing presence in England. He Informed me of a man who he says resides in the higher echelons of the company that had sent them there to carry out a mission. I do not have the man's name, but Hamilton told me that the mission included assassinating several of my collegues for trade deals we have "broken". I told Hamilton that this was an extremely misinformed theory. As the coordinator for the EnglishTrade Buerau, I know for a fact that all deals (especially the ones dealing with the EITC) have been completed and confirmed. With resepct, the captain disagreed, and walked off with his men. I then went home that night and told my wife Victoria about what had occurred with Captain Hamilton. She was surprised herself, and advised I look into it some more. Agreeing with her word, I had decided that I was going to bring the trade records concerning my collegues to Hamilton and his men the next day. I was however, in for an unwanted surprise. The next day, I gathered the papers, and headed off for the building in which Hamilton and his men were stationed in. I arrived there, but they were nowhere to be found. I was poking through some documents I found on the table, and I found what appeared to be trade records for my company that stated information much different from mine. I also found documents that were hand drawn. They appeared to be a map of the port, and the map listed the residence of all the men Hamilton said he was sent to assassinate. Upon finiding this, I understood what was happening, and rushed to the authorities. The port officials set navy guards on every dock, and every corner of their land. I heard later that night that they had caught four men disguised as EITC. One by the name of Hamilton. I thought about it that night, and theorized the possibilities. The men later confessed in court that they were spies. The next morning, I heard that my Chief Overseer, and eight of my Dockworkers were found murdered. I then found the last piece of the puzzle, and put it in place. As we all know, during my time in the Caribbean (especially as EITC) I was not a very well liked man. I had many enemies. I was also given a reputation by the rookies I trained as a very tough, and expecting instructor. Some of my little nuggets quit on their first day of instruction because they were not man enough to take my teaching style. All in all though, most of my rooks turned out ok. But there are a handful of men from the EITC, and from many other factions of the Caribbean that hate me. I've lived with this, but I want to do part in solving this, and burrying the hatchet with my foes. Also I believe this leave would be a good time to revisit and catch up with my old friends. My cousin will take control of my company, and hire some of his chaps from the West Bank. In this time, I will be returning to the Caribbean for '''three weeks' to tie up loose ends. Also, I will be happy to aid in the struggles that you guys might be facing in the Caribbean right now. Should you require another man to fill a position of authroity for a while, you are in luck. Just because I've grown older, and have been in a peaceful area for quite some time now, doesn't mean that I don't still remember my war strategies, and how to lead. Lastly, some things for you to keep in mind upon my return: *'° I Will Be Basic Access (long story)' *'° I Will Be Expecting For All My Resources That I Had Formerly To Return' *'° I Will Be Expecting To See The Men That I Trained, Improved. Study Hard My Nuggets!!!!' Other than that I think we're good. I will be arriving March 14 around 4pm (Eastern). Fair Winds until I find ye mates Sincerely, 19:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Commander/Marshall Ryan Liemieux Blademonk 19:50, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Pages that Should be Blogs Category:POTCO